Compounds containing silicon atoms bonded to hydrolyzable groups prepared from polyols and isocyanato-functional compounds which also containing silicon atoms bonded to hydrolyzable groups such as gamma-isocyanatopropyl triethoxy silane are known.
The present invention is directed to a new class of addition products which contain silicon atoms bonded to hydrolyzable groups and which also contain thio groups. The addition products are derived from mercapto-functional polyhydric alcohols and vinyl-type silanes containing silicon atoms bonded to hydrolyzable groups.
The present invention is also directed to a new class of compounds containing silicon atoms bonded to hydrolyzable groups and which also contain thio groups derived by chain extension of the aforesaid addition products with organic polyisocyanates.